This invention relates generally to continuous feed printing systems, and more particularly to continuous feed printing systems that print multi-layer documents.
Continuous feed printers print on a continuous web of printing media such as paper instead of discrete separate sheets. The media web is typically dispensed from a roll of printing media that is separated into single sheets after printing is complete. Continuous feed printing systems are used in many industries for printing such items as forms and checks, and are generally preferred for high speed production print jobs.